Letters from Baker Hill
by Ol'DannyBoy
Summary: Set in the movie universe. College is ending and Bryce hasn't found any direction life. Juli on the other hand had her life planned out. When Bryce is drafted into the war in Vietnam it starts to tear their relationship apart. Juli and Bryce once again stand on different sides of the line. Only letters and advice from their loved ones can bring them back together once and for all.


**The war part of the story is loosely based on the batte of Hamburger Hill. Although the story will cover some other themes it will still focus on Bryce and Juli's relationship. This story is set in in the movie's time period since it allows for this plot to actually take place. May be a bit inaccurate since I am not entirely sure when I should date the story exactly. Also I am not too sure how far the female rights movement was along so there may be too much or too little freedom in the story. The story will alternate between Juli's and Bryce's viewpoints but it may be written in the same person's perspective for quite a few chapters in a row sometimes.**

* * *

**Act I: Graduation**

**Prologue: Where we are now**

_Bryce's point of view_

It's been so many years since I planted that tree in front of Juli's house. Time has flown by and now we are about to finish college at Iowa State. Juli decided to do philosophy and art since it was what she was good at and always loved. I, on the other hand didn't have much of a choice. I wanted to do engineering or physics but my father had other ideas.

The reason we were better off than the Baker's wasn't because Mr Baker didn't make a lot of money or because of Juli's Uncle Daniel. It was because my dad was a big shot accountant. It was only in High School that I actually found out how he made so much money. He didn't work for a big accounting firm or for a big company, but he made such a big salary because he helped the people he worked for evade taxes.

It made me feel kind of sick. I felt bad because an honest, hardworking man like Mr Baker made less money that my dad who was lying and cheating. Despite all this I couldn't do anything about it, so I just decided to let it go on.

Now I'm about to get my degree in accounting. I wish I could get a degree in almost anything else but my dad told me right away that I may be happy, but I would be poor. That, honestly didn't sound that bad, Juli's family was in that situation and some days I rather be a part of their family instead.

That was definitely true, I wish that I was in Juli's place right now. She was getting a degree in what she loved, she had a lovely family and I hope that she liked our relationship. Grandpa was starting to be the only person in my family I could be around. My dad was imposing his decisions on me, my sister was going through a rough patch in her life and mom was starting to get upset very easily.

Now my semester is coming to an end and my finals are over. Since the finals began I had barely seen Juli at all. The only date we manage to go out on was cut short because she had a stroke of brilliance and rushed off to write her paper. She was a genius, and that's one of the things I loved about her. But she didn't always need to rush off for her work. Now that it was over I want to go out and do something fun with Juli.

I knocked on the door of Wallace Hall dorm 027. I liked this hall much better than my own, it was a single person room unlike mine which I shared with a roommate. Juli having won a scholarship obviously got the best accommodation the school.

'Juli! Are you there?' I asked thirty seconds after I knocked on the door.

'Bryce? What are you doing here?' She called back. I had come over many times before so I wondered why she seemed surprise that I was knocking on the door.

'Can you just let me in? I don't want a conversation through the door.' I said. What could she being doing that was so important?

The door clicked opened to reveal a sleep deprived Juli. She had bags under her eyes and her normally long flowing hair was in a mess.

'What happened to you?' I asked. She had only look this bad when the sycamore tree was cut down.

'What do you think happened Bryce?' She shot back at me before venturing back into her room. I couldn't understand why she was so hostile.

'Did I do something?' I asked as I followed her in. I couldn't tell if I was oblivious or she was just being a bit difficult.

'Bryce! I still have papers to finish.' She said angrily. Then it dawned on me that Juli was doing two majors unlike me.

'Right… so, which one is it?' I continued to ask sheepishly.

'Well, you don't see me painting so I'm guessing it's pretty obvious.' Juli said. She was always so nice and picked up when I was down. Now she was the complete opposite.

'Can I help?' It was a good natured question. But I think she took the wrong way when in retrospect.

'Bryce, you study accounting. You really think you can help write a philosophy paper that I've been up two nights racking my brain for.' Juli said as she sat back down at her desk.

'Sorry then.' I wanted to be angry. But I just felt dejected that she brutally shot down my offer to help her.

'No, I didn't mean all that Bryce. I'm just so tired.' Juli said as her gaze softened.

I moved and sat down opposite her on the bed to give her some time to breath.

'Juli, your one of the top in class. You're probably going to graduate with honours. Whatever you write will be brilliant.' I said. I genuinely believed what I was saying, I wondered why Juli couldn't see it herself.

'I'm scared. I came here on a scholarship. I need to be one of the best.' Juli said as she opened her drawer.

'You are one of the best. I'm just barely scraping by here.' I replied diverting my gaze slightly. I hated my degree to high heaven. But if it made my family happy I guess I could live with it.

'I guess I should just write what I think is best.' She said as she turned back to face me. Juli finally looked more relaxed. She took out her favourite hairbrush, the one I got her when we were fifteen.

'I like it when you brush your hair.' I continued. I think what she needed at the time was just something to take her mind of her paper for a while.

'I know, that's why you got me this brush. And it was sweet but weird that you stood outside my house every night for a month talking to me from my lawn while I brushed my hair in my room.' Juli said giving off a slight chuckle. That was good, I hadn't heard her laugh in a months.

'Yeah, those were good times.' I said reminiscing as well. One of the things I loved about her was the way her oak brown hair shimmered in the dim light.

'I love the times we spent together in the past. But you know we can't always keep reminiscing when we feel down.' Juli said as she ran the brush through her hair.

I guess this was a guilty pleasure we shared. Whenever we were feeling down we would always throw back the clock to and nicer time in our lives, particularly at the start of our relationship.

'But I love it.' I responded plainly.

'I know you're a past oriented person but sometimes you got to look to the future.' Juli said smiling as her hair started to revert to the chestnut colour cascade that she used to have before the finals.

Ever since she had started her degree in philosophy she had started using a lot of complicated terminology.

'I don't want to look to the future. I don't know what to do.' I said miserably. Juli had her life all planned out already.

'You could go work for your dad.' Juli suggested.

'Not an option, you know what he does. I don't want to be a part of it.' I just couldn't stand the idea of working with my dad to help someone break the law. Even if to him it was just "taxes".

'Then what do you want to do Mr Loski.' She said in a contemplative tone.

'I don't know, my accounting degree is only good for an accounting job. But that is the last thing I want to do.' This was honestly the most ridiculous thing I had said in a while.

'Well if anything you can always join the army.' Juli said chuckling through the sentence.

Recently there had been an increase in the number of people drafted to go fight the war in Vietnam. She was right, if I was all out of options I could just volunteer to enlist.

'You know I don't want to do that either. I can't imagine having to go through combat.' I shuddered slightly after I said that. I felt fear every time I imagine myself enlisting and fighting in a war.

'That what will you do Bryce? You can't follow me this time.' Juli replied. That was definitely true, I had only decided to go to Iowa State after Juli won her scholarship.

Juli's grand plan was to go to San Francisco to be an artist. Unless I planned to start drawing a master piece with crayons it wasn't going to pan out.

'I'm not sure what to do now. But I just know it's not going to be working with my dad or going off to fight a war.' I felt lost in life.

'This is the most we talked in two months.' Juli noted remorsefully.

'It can't be help.' I replied smiling, I wanted to hide my remorse about this. She was stressed enough about her paper and it was obvious she wasn't sleeping well.

'I think you're really tired.' I said deciding to end the conversation. It had moved from a possible date to a sober discussion on my future in life. 'You should rest before you start your paper again.'

'I guess I should. We'll go on a date as soon as I'm finished.' Juli said smiling warmly at me.

'I'm looking forward to it.' I said as I got up and moved to the door.

'I love you Bryce. Thanks for helping me.' Juli called out.

'I love you too Juli.' I replied looking back at her before I left. Her warm smile made me forget the lull in our relationship and remember how good I felt when she was happy.

For once since I started dating Juli Baker I felt lost in life. Now I'm not sure where I'll end up anymore.

* * *

**So this is just the prologue. The actual letters from Baker Hill won't come until midway through the story. Hope you like it and since this category has a relatively small audience it would be much appreciated if you could leave some reviews in addition to just simply following the story if you're interested.**


End file.
